The Naruto League
by Neo Uchiha
Summary: Hey everybody i thought i could write a fanfiction off my phone but that was a failed experament so since i'm back i'm gonna finish off what i promised to my Fans and write this Pokemon/Naruto crossover Full Summary inside


HI Neo Uchiha Once Again and well this is my 6th fanfic hopefully since i'm back i can continue to rock your imaginations with one of my New crossovers Naruto and Co instead of being Ninja's their all Pokemon trainers and the best of the best competing in the New league the Neo League with the prize being the Next Pokemon Master but can Ash and Naruto overcome all to be called the Greatest and who is this Neo running the tournament

Neo, Ace, Kai, Yamori and Korei all belong to Neo Destiny (AKA Me)

Pokemon belongs to the guy who made pokemon and Nintendo, and Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Bounty from Below**

**Chapter 1 The Blue haired trainer**

"WOW WHAT A FINAL BATTLE OF THE SINNOH LEAGUE ASH AND HIS TEAM OF POWERFULL POKEMON PUT UP QUITE THE CHALLENGE BUT THIS NEO FELLA ALONG WITH HIS MEOUTH AND LUCARIO HELP WIN THE BATTLE TO CROWN A NEW CHAMPION" The voice over the loud speaker yelling as the crowd in a uproar of Cheers for one of the most legendary battles in history, Ash walking over to his Yellow Partner his Baseball cap covering his eyes as hot tears began to run down his face "Pikachu I Tried so hard I'm Sorry I Failed you" "Excuse me ash" the Black haired trainer looking at the blue haired trainer with a blue vest standing over him with his Lucario and Meouth on each side "Sorry about your loss i saw how you poured your heart, soul and Determination into our battle and thats the exact tallent i'm looking for in my New tournament and i'd like to see you there on the 1st of October at Twelve Noon my Ship from Vermillian City will beheading towards my new Battle Island" "Tournament what Kind?" "It's Just like the Gyms here beat 8 leaders and then you can enter the Grand Tournament" "Whats the Award?" "The title of the Best of the Best another word of saying it Pokemon Master" Neo looking down at Ash's black eyes light up causing Neo to smirk "I Guess your coming Excellent here's your two passes" Neo handing a white envalope to the young trainer "one is to get on the boat the other is to get you onto the Island, if your missing one your not entering, Neo turning to walk away Ash looking up "Wait Neo?" "Hmmm? what is it Ash" "I'll meet you there" Neo turning his head Slightly to see the Determined look on the runner up of the Sinnoh leagues face a Small smile covering his, 2 more letters Dropping in front of Ash "These are for your friends that Dawn Girl is Quite Skilled aswell as Brock being a Former Gym leader of Pewter City remember bring your best Pokemon, that is all Ash Ketchum" and with that Neo leaving the battle field with his two pokemon following, Ash picking up his yellow buddy Pikachu holding him in his arms, the Brown haired Brock and Young Dawn running over to him "Ash are you okay? what did Neo say to you?" "It's allright Dawn he just Invited us to his Tournament in a few weeks" "wait a second your gonna enter" "of course the best of the best will be there including him his Lucario and Meouth were Extremely impressive i've Never seen anything like that before i bet he's got a Neat collection of Pokemon" "well what about Brock and me are we suppose to let you leave on your own" of course Not your both Invited he even called you Skilled Dawn but everyone i've ever faced will be there even New ones" the Images of Misty, May, Gary, Richie, Harrison, Morrison, Barry, Nando and Paul flashing through his head with their best Pokemon beside them Brock placing a hand on his Shoulder "Ash think about it if I'm invited maybe other Gym leaders will be invited even the Elite 4 possibly will be there" "You mean like Lance, Drake and Cynthia" "Yeah and maybe even the Frontier Brains like Brandon" "Wow that was a Tough battle i sure would like to battle him again" "Yeah but you should of Asked him if there was a Pokemon Festival on his Island" "Sorry i'll ask him at the Ceremonies".

Paul holding his backpack over his Shoulder walking away from the Pokemon centre "Hey Paul wait up two seconds" the purple haired trainer facing Neo "What do you want your Sinnoh champion why are you bothering me" Neo smirking tossing him a White envelop "Take this just because you came third Doesn't mean anything enter my Tournament and we'll see how good you really are" paul grabbing the Envelop placing it in his bag pulling out a pokeball "then how bout a battle Champ right here right Now" Neo smirking grabbing a pok'eball off of his belt smiling "A one on one battle sound good Paul" "Fine by Me go Electrive" Paul throwing the pokeball a white light bursting out revealing a Yellow human shaped monster with black stripes and red eyes "ELECTRIVE" Neo smirking "a intresting choice there Paul but I guess i'll go with Lucario" Neo throwing his pokeball up tnto the air a burst of white light revealing the Champions Blue and black Dog like pokemon standing on it's back two legs "What is it master Neo" "You've got a battle make me proud buddy" "Yes sir" Neo looking up at Paul "Your start" "Fine by me Electrive use Thunder" The Yellow and Black creature releasing a Blast of Lighting at Lucario Neo smirking "Extreme speed with Aurasphere GO!" Lucario Dissapearing dodging the lighting Bolt reapearing infront of Electrive with a Blue Sphere in it's hand" "Electrive Protect Now" Lucario thrusting the Sphere only for it to colide with a Shield causing him to Jump backwards from the Explosion landing infront of Neo "What now master" Neo with a Large Grin on his face "4 attack Combo" "But Sir that is Extremely Dangerous to other pokemon" "I know but were gonna lose if we don't do it" "Yes Sir ready when you are" "Giga Impact" Neo looking up to see a glowing Electrive Charging them smiling "perfect Lucario Now Close Combat along with Dark Sphere and Aurasphere" Lucario Firing a Blue Sphere at Electrive before charging up a Black energy Sphere in his hand charging Electrive Causing the two to colide but Not without the two Spheres of energy hitting the Yellow and Black pokemon causing both of them to go flying backwards landing at the feet of their trainers Lucario slowly standing up Electrive doing the same before colapsing face first into the Ground Neo smiling looking up at Pauls Extreme anger "You lose Paul so how bout it you gonna come to my Island the best of the best will be there" "So what I've lost to both You and Ash i'll never be in that Catergory" "really? you did come third Overall in this Competition and if That doesn't belong in the Best of the best then I dont know what does Paul Just think about it and we'll find out your Answer on the first of October" Paul calling back his beaten Electrive, Neo calling back his Lucario placing it back on his belt walking back into the Pokemon centre.

A week as Passed since the End of the 4 tournements two young Boys carrying their Trophies along with a Pink haired girl carrying hers the blonde Haired pokemon trainer his a Blue and Orange open Jacket over a white T-shirt with orange Pants looking at what is Enscribed into the Trophy "Oh Wow hey Sasuke listen to this Naruto Uzumaki Champion of the Johto Battle Fontier" the Raven haired Teenager looking at his Blonde haired friend wearing a black t-shirt with a Pokeball on his back but with the white part more streached out at the bottom of it, with a pair of blue Jeans a smirk covering his face his Onyx coloured eyes looking at his Trophy "Hey Naruto listen to this Sasuke Uchiha 7th Johto Pokemon Champion" Naruto glaring at his team mate "Calm down Naruto you started it and besides were all Champions from our Age level i mean Your the Johto Battle Frontier Champion, Sasuke won the Johto League championships and well i became the Johto Pokemon Festival Grand Champion" the Pink haired Co-ordinator smiling at her trophy wearing Pink tank top with a Pair of Green shorts with a Pink ribbon tied in her hair with a pair of Pink sneakers. Naruto and Sasuke both looking ahead grabbing pokeballs looking at a Familiar blue haired man smiling at them "Who are you, what do you want" the blue haired man Smirking "The Names Neo and did i hear that girl right your all Johto champions" Naruto stepping up with a Smile on his face "Thats right you want to face us and see what Kind of Champions we are" "3 champions vs One that hardly seems fair but i have already won the Kanto, Johto and just won the Sinnoh last week sure i'll take you on" "Wait you Won the Sinnoh league last week No way your a walking legend Amongst the 3 Sannin of Pokemon and the first 4 to win the Championships" "Yes Hashirama Senju the first man to Win the Kanto League in a epic Battle against Madara Uchiha" Sasuke raising a Eyebrow at the Name Neo continuing "Tobirama Senju his younger Brother was the first to Win the Johto League grand Championship" Sakura Nodding "Yeah then Hiruzen Sarutobi won the first ever Hoenn League championships aganst his Childhood Rival Danzo Shimura" "Correct and then Minato Namakaze Became the First ever to win the Sinnoh league" "Correct and Guess where they will be Next Month" Naruto gasping "No way! Legends are gonna be there what about the 3 sannins of Pokemon" "You mean Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru of Course" Naruto celebrating Sasuke's dark eyes meeting with Neo's Blue ones "Tell me Neo why are you doing this little Competition" "Quite Simple Little Sasuke to prove i'm the Best and I take it you will be there since after All Itachi will be there" "If so i'll Defeat him" "thats If you can win the 8 bages Needed to get in" "Hmmm so how many Competitors will be there" Neo smirking at the raven haired teen "hmph you'll Find out little Sasuke" Sasuke Glaring at the blue haired Champion "That's it Neo I Challenge you to a Pokemon Battle" "You challenge me but then i won't have Fun eliminating you out of the Grand Tournament and besides these Letters aren't gonna hand themselves out are they?" Neo turning his back on the three tossing them each a Envelope Naruto Litually Diving for his, Sakura Catching hers before it hit the ground, Sasuke just leaving his letting it hit the Dirt Pulling out a Pokeball "Come on you Coward battle me" Neo turning his head Smirking "Fine i'll battle you one on one right" "Fine by me prepare to Lose Go Charizard" Sasuke throwing his Pokeball releasing a Red dragon with wings, Neo smirking "Rayquaza i summon you" Neo throwing the Pokeball into the Sky Releasing the legendary beast the Grean Dragon Decending from the clouds causing everyone except Neo to flinch "YOUR KIDDING ME THAT'S RAYQUAZA THAT THING IS MASSIVE BELIEVE IT" "Rayquaza Hyper Beam GO!" the Green Sky dragon charging energy in it's mouth before releasing it at the red Dragon "Charizard Fly up" the red beast Flying up Dodging the blast Sakura and Naruto covering their Eyes, Neo and Sasuke still watching the Battle "Charizard Use Fire blast" Charizard firing a 5 pointed Star of Fire at the Green Dragon Making Contact, Heh not as Good as you claim Neo" Neo Just looking up at the two dragons "Dragon Storm" Rayquaza looking Down at hit trainer before Flying into the Clouds being Struck by lighting before charging down Striking Charizard Knocking it to the Ground beaten Sasuke covering his Eyes from the Dust "Charizard are you okay" Sasuke looking at the Legendary Beast slowly Decend to the ground behind Neo "Looks like it's over little Sasuke Rayquaza return" Neo pointing his pokeball in the air calling back the Legendary green dragon placing it back on his Belt "I guess I'll be meeting you three on my Island" Neo throwing a Pokeball into the Air calling a Massive rainbow feathered Bird to the field Jumping on it's head Taking off across the land, Sasuke calling back his Charizard "I lost i can't Believe it" "Come on sasuke he was Using a Rayquaza don't beat yourself up about it" Sasuke picking up his letter walking away "Hey Sasuke where ya going?" "I think it would be best if we all Spend the next month from each other so we can get stronger" Naruto looking at Sakura, before both of them walking off in the opposite Direction of Sasuke.

Over the Next Month Neo traving agross the 4 regions handing out Invatations from Pokemon Gym Leaders to the Elite 4 and Frontier Brains and anybody who has ever battled in the Pokemon league from Any region, everybody Arriving at the Vermillian City Docks looking at the 3 Giant boatsall with a 'N cruise' Logo on the Side of them over 1000 appearing 250 of them being Co-ordinators.

Neo sitting on a Pigeot in the Sky looking down with his 4 comrades, a Long haired Blonde with a Silver Jacket simmiler to Neo's and Dark blue jeans riding on a Fearow on his left, a Red haired Man wearing a Bright Yellow/Near gold long sleeve Jacket with a Pair of Red Jeans behind Neo sitting on the Neck of a Dragonite, on his Right a Beautiful Purple haired Girl earing a Black sleepless top with lighter Jeans then the Blonde Riding on a Altaria, and Last ts the Silver haired man wearing a open silver Jacket showing his black top and a pair of white pants Above him riding on the Massive Pokemon Salamance "Intresting group of people you've Gathered hey Neo" the blue haired teen looking over at his Blonde Friend Nodding "Yeah indeed Yamori this Tournament is gonna blow the roof off" the red haired Man known as Kai looking Down at 3 certain People a old long Gray haired man, A long haired Blonde with a Green Jacket and a Pale skinned black haired man "Hmmm the three Sannins hey what did you do to get them to rock up" "Hey people will do anything to be told their the Best" Korei looking down at 4 people "Including getting the First ever Champions from each regins" "Yes Korei and Just for Ace the Elite 4 from all the Regins" the silver haired man looking down at a firery red haired Man known as Lance Talking to a muscly Black haired Man wearing white pants known as Bruno before walking onto the Boat "A Dragon and a Fighting expert this tournament will indeed see who is the Best but i don't get Why you Didn't make it a Tournament not the whole Gym Badge Deal" Neo rubbing the back of his head "uhh well that Never crossed my mind but I guess we can see what the Participants will think of it" Neo smiling before Flying off across the Sea, Yamori, Korei, Ace, and Kai following him.

* * *

And thats Chapter one Done to any one who is reading my work and Sorry about such a Late update so Please R & R and only Nice and Useful help


End file.
